


Enter the Castle

by Moonborne



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Paranormal, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonborne/pseuds/Moonborne
Summary: Lily is not what anyone would call normal, but she wishes that she was. She wishes she could turn the voices in her head off when she wanted to, and she wishes she could make friends without risking their lives. Sadly, that will never happen. She will always be a monster, but maybe monsters can enjoy the company of other monsters. Maybe that's why she has been drawn to Castle Rock.





	1. Welcome to Castle Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily travels to the mysterious town of Castle Rock by bus, and she thinks about what lead her to this town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Castle Rock enthusiasts. My name is Moonborne, and this is my first actual fanfiction. I'm not the best at writing, but I hope you'll enjoy this story.  
> \----------  
> I do not own Castle Rock or any of the characters I did not make up.

**Lily's POV**

     

     I look out the bus window and watch as trees and rundown buildings enter and exit my vision. This had been the view for the past half hour, and it got agonizingly boring to look at after just ten minutes. Thankfully, I won't have to deal with this too much longer because Castle Rock is only a few more minutes away. I remove my gaze from the window and move it to my black duffel bag, which contains everything that I have owned for a good number of years. I then look down at my lap, frowning at how worn my jeans look. I'll have to find a clothing store in town where I can get some new clothes soon. I smile a bit when I remember how long my stay in Castle Rock is actually going to be. This is the first time I'm going to be staying in a place for more than a few weeks if fortune allows it. If tragedy doesn't strike like it normally does, I could actually settle down. I know Castle Rock is dying and abandoned, but I need to go there. Someone has called me, and I answered.

      I am jostled out of my thoughts when the bus hits multiple pot holes in the road, causing me to grab on to my bag to secure it. Letting out a quiet sigh, I remove the earbuds from my ears, and I put them in the right pocket of my jeans along with my phone. Almost immediately after that, I am met with the quiet whispers of the thoughts of the dozen other passengers. I wince as the voices gradually get louder and drown out my own thoughts in the process. I can hear the driver thinking about how he hates his job, I can hear the woman in the back hoping to get the job she so desperately needs, and I can hear everyone else. I quickly take out my phone and put my earbuds back into my ears. I pick a random song, and as it starts to play, the voices get softer and softer until they disappear. This is the fourth time this week that something like that has happened, and it has unbearable every single time. I can normally target people if I want to read their thoughts, but sometimes thoughts are too loud, especially when people are grouped together in a small environment.

     I look out the window again, and I hold my breath when I see the infamous sign from all of my internet searches about my destination and from stories ranging from finding dead bodies to rabid, murderous dogs. The sign simply reads, "Welcome to Castle Rock." After a few moments, I take in a breath and I once again take out my ear buds. Thankfully, I am not met with a barrage of scattered thoughts this time. I put my phone and ear buds in my pocket, and I watch as we pull up to an old bus stop. The tires squeal almost as if they're in pain, and the bus driver opens the door. The other passengers get up and slowly make their way off the bus with solemn expressions on their faces. I wait until they all get off before I pick up my duffel bag and start to make my way off the bus. In the process of exiting, I am stopped by the bus driver calling out to me, causing me to stop and turn to face him.

     "And what is a young and lively lady like yourself doing in Castle Rock?" he asks me with a slight licking of his lips. "This town ain't nothing for a pretty thing  like you." 

     His comments catch me off guard, and I grit my teeth in disgust and aggravation before replying, "I'm just here to see someone. That's all." He grins at me before lightly wrapping his large hand around my wrist. "Well, that someone could be me, you know," he chuckles. 

     I go perfectly still, and I gasp audibly when he grabs my wrist. My head begins to go fuzzy, and I feel a dull pain in the back of my head as flashes of images begin to force their way into my vision and faint sounds of screaming and metal scraping against metal fill my ears. My breath becomes shallow and quick as I make eye contact with the bus driver. He has a confused and annoyed expression on his face. I begin to think rapidly. _He's going to die tomorrow._   _He's going to die in this very spot with four other people. He's going to die._  

     He roughly drops my hand and shakes his head before complaining, "Great. Another freak in Castle Rock. Welcome home. Now, get the hell off my bus."

      I just nod and quietly make my way off the bus and on to the sidewalk. I sit my duffel bag on the ground, and I begin to look around my current environment.  _Now what?_  I think to myself as I listen to the bus driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit dull, but it was just to introduce the character and give a bit of information about her abilities. More secrets about her will be revealed soon. Thank you for reading!


	2. Room 211

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's arrival in Castle Rock is met with mystery and confusion. She meets a certain warden who she needs to know more about, and she goes to her new home for now, an old inn in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Castle Rock or any of the works associated with it. I only own my own characters.

**Lily's POV**

 

     I watch as the bus pulls away from the bus stop and slowly drives out of view. A small frown forms on my face when I remember the driver's upcoming end, and I can't help but feel saddened at how tragic his death will be. He's going to leave behind a wife and two twin boys that aren't even in school yet. His mother will sob at his funeral, and his father will shed a few tears himself. Yes, the man was rude and very much on the creepy side, but does he really deserve death? In the end, it doesn't matter what I believe, that man will be dead by this time tomorrow, and I can't do anything about it. That is a fact that I've had to accept many times throughout my life, and I don't think I will ever get used to it.

     Shaking my head solemnly, I go back to observing my environment. I have a small idea of where I currently am due to the countless number of maps of Castle Rock I studied before even getting on that forsaken bus. If I'm right, there should be a small inn a few blocks down. With a deep and hesitant breath, I begin to walk, taking mental notes of my surroundings and observing everyone that I pass. Bits and pieces of resident thoughts enter my own mind, but it isn't anything I can't handle. Their thoughts are mainly of all the closed down businesses they are currently walking by or of trying to find a new job. I quickly notice how sad these people are and how much this town really has fallen.  _Why am I here?_ I question myself before remembering my purpose.  _Someone or something wants me to be here. I need to find out what who or it really is._ This internal conversation with myself continues until I stumble upon a silver Lincoln parked near a fire hydrant, and I just stop behind it. My eyes wander to the bumper sticker on the bottom left of the vehicle with "SHAWSHANK" printed in bold black text.  _Shawshank? The prison?_ I ask myself. Suddenly, an eerie feeling comes over me, and my eyes wander to a man coming out of a hardware store. He's an older man in a dark grey suit carrying a plastic bag with some rope peaking out. We make eye contact, and I quickly give him a fake smile. 

     The older man walks up to me with a warm smile in return, and he asks, "I know that face. You're new in town, aren't you?"

     I simply nod and glance at the sticker before looking back at him. "Yes, I am actually. I'm here to meet with someone," I reply. "Do you think you can point me to the Blue Lake Inn? I think I'm going the right way, but I just want to be sure," I ask purely to keep this conversation going. There is something about this man. Something tells me he isn't the man he seems to be.

     He chuckles and glances down at his feet before turning around and pointing in the direction I was already travelling in. "Well, you seem to be quite the navigator. Blue Lake is just one more block in that direction," he tells me before turning back around.

     He reaches his hand out with a smile, and I slowly take it. Disappointingly, nothing happens. No images from his past or future force their way into my mind like they did with the driver, and I don't learn anything about him.  _Great. When I want it to happen, it doesn't happen._ I complain internally before letting go of his hand.

     "Thank you so much." I tell him before continuing my journey to the end.

     When I get a few yard away from him, he shouts out, "Commit to the Lord whatever you do, and he will establish your plans!"

     I turn around to look at him, and before I could even ask anything, he continues, "Proverbs 16:3. Good luck."

     I just give him a small nod before continuing to walk again, and I listen as he gets into his car, starts the engine, and begins to drive down the road slowly. I sigh heavily, and I shake my head as I get closer to the inn, which just in my sight now. I wish that something happened when we shook hands. There's just something about that man that I need to discover. However, It seems like I won't be able to unless I have another run in with him, and a part of me never wants to see that man again. The other part longs to know more about him, and my curious side usually wins in these types of scenarios. That man definitely has more going on than what he lets everyone see, and I need to find out what it is.

     I finally arrive at Blue Lake Inn after another couple of minutes, and I let out a sigh of relief when the sign came into view. It was light brown with a deep blue trim, and the name was light blue and in a front that reminds me of the names painted on sailboats. I make my way into the lobby, which seems to be decorated by a very flamboyant fisherman, and I walk up to the front desk, which is currently being worked by a bored young man who looks to be around twenty-five years old. He has long brown hair that is tied messily into a bun, and he has a short and scruffy looking beard. He is wearing a dark blue flannel, does not cover the tattoos on his neck all that well.

     The man looks over at me from the computer and a slight sigh, and he asks, "Need a room? Single twin rooms are thirty a night.

     The incredibly cheap price takes me by surprise, and it causes me to reply with, "That's honestly very cheap. How do you guys stay in business with those rates?"

     He raises an eyebrow, and he scoffs, "I guess you've never been in Castle Rock before," He continues, "The cheap prices are how we stay in business, kid. Nobody wants to stay in a town with a history of dead bodies, demon dogs, psychopaths, and God knows what else. Well, no one except those fake ghost hunting shows that is. So again, thirty a night for a single twin room."

     I continue to observe him for a moment before taking my black leather wallet out of my left pocket and grabbing a few bills out. I look back up at him with a shit-eating grin, and I hand him six hundred dollars. His eyes widen, and he looks at me in disbelief.

     "How about six hundred for two months, and I promise to keep the lights and heater off as much as possible?" I try to compromise with the astonished man.

     He hesitantly replies, "Deal, but I need to know how you got this money, kid. I'm not going to deal with any drugs or shit in this inn, do you understand?

     Laying the money down on the table, I simply reply, "I have had a full-time job ever since I got out of high school, which  around two years ago. I managed to save up plenty to come here. Now, can I just do the paperwork and go to my room?"

     He takes the money, and he gives me some paperwork to fill out, which I do as quickly as possible. He then gives me a key and plainly says, "Room 211."

     I take the key, and I start walking towards the elevator. Before I can get on it, he yells out to me, "Why? Why come here?"

     I slowly turn around and reply, "Because of the dead bodies, demon dogs, and psychopaths of course. I'll be seeing you around."

     He gives me a slight smirk and a nod before the elevator arrives. I get on, and I make my way to room 211. 

      _He doesn't need to know the truth._

     

      

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for these first few chapters being short. They will get longer and more interesting as time goes on. I promise. Thank you for reading!


	3. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams haunt Lily in her first night in Castle Rock, but are they really dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:This chapter depicts a semi-graphic description of suicide.  
> \----------  
> I do not own Castle Rock or any work of Stephen King. I only own my own characters.

_The darkness is blinding, and the silence is deafening. Surely, nothing else on this earth or any other world has been so empty and lifeless as this momentary existence. Nothing has ever been so ominous, and nothing has ever been so terrifying. Nothing has ever been so nothing. However, after countless moments and what seems like years pass, nothing becomes everything. A slow and steady mist begins to fade in, and faint sounds can be heard over oblivion. The mist becomes a forest, and the sounds become a desperate man. The man is familiar, but his expression is not. His expression is of a soul who has done everything that can be done and is ready to move on. The man is sitting in a silver Lincoln with a rope decorating his neck. He hits the gas pedal and speeds off to his planned out death. The scene slows. The rope constricts around the man's neck, putting more and more pressure on it until the flesh and bones give up, and the man's head is stolen from his own body. The car begins its descent off the cliff and into the water with a violent splash, and the last thing that is seen is a bumper sticker with "SHAWSHANK" written in all black._

_Dale Lacy, a newly retired warden of Shawshank State Penitentiary in Castle Rock. The prison was sold to a private company When his job ended, he said goodbye to his elderly and blind wife, he went to a hardware store to buy a long rope, and he took his own life. Only that isn't where his story ends. There is something else. Something dark._

_The mist rolls in again, but it's swifter this time. It quickly replaces the scene of gore and violence into a scene of a new type of darkness. An old metal cage is sitting alone in a dark pit so close and yet so distant from humanity. What is inside does not look human, but a mere shell of one. A young man with messy facial hair, dark hair, and an empty face sits alone in a cage. His long limbs are tucked into himself, and he seems to be too still to even be alive. His slow breaths and weak blinks are the only signs of "life"  shown. Other than those two movements, this would seem to be just a still image of a broken man._

_The man suddenly looks up with a confused and shocked expression, which is the largest contrast between his otherwise empty face, and he asks one simple question._

_"Who are you?"_

 

**Lily's POV**

 

I wake up in a cold sweat with a loud gasp, and I force myself out of my small twin sized bed with a very shaky step My haste almost causes me to fall down in the process. I clumsily run over to my duffel bag that was only half unpacked, and I quickly pull out a sketchbook and a blue plastic pencil case. I go back to my bed, and I open the book, hastily finding the first empty page I could find. I forcibly open the pencil case, spilling everything but the one pencil I grabbed on to the floor. I make quick work of beginning to sketch into the book, staring at a small framed painting of a sailboat on the wall across from me. I don't think about anything else except for the broken man in the cage who seemed to look into my very soul. A few minutes pass, and as I finish my frantic sketching, I begin to calm down. I slowly look down at my sketchbook, and i run my index finger over a messy drawing of the man's face. A surreal feeling comes over me when I see a physical representation of the mysterious figure right in front of me, one I can actually touch. Beside of his face is a rough drawing of his cage, which causes a strong feeling of fear to develop deep inside of me. Who is he? How did he get there? Who put him there? _No, it can't be that man. He was so polite yesterday. Yes, he was a bit creepy shouting Bible verses, but he was so helpful._ After a few more minutes of trying to convince myself that the truth was a lie, I finally give up. I run my finger across the messy hair of the sketch, and I frown, anger boiling inside of me and replacing the fear. 

     "No, I know who put you there," I tell the sketched face angrily. "Dale Lacy. He put you in that cage.That....That monster. He locked you up and probably fucking tortured you for...fucking God knows how long. But why? Why would he do this to you?"

     I try to make sense of it all, but with basically everything in my life, nothing makes sense. This just does not happen. How often are people found in cages in small towns like this. It just seems strange even for Castle Rock and its long list of stories. I gasp, and I look over to the nightstand where the remote to the television mounted to wall in front of me is laying.  _Stories. There might be a news story of  the warden's death._ I think to myself as I pick up the remote. I turn the television on, and my body goes still. The warden's face fills up half the screen with the caption "Shawshank Warden Found Dead" on the bottom of the screen. I don't bother to pay attention to the news anchors that replace the warden's face because I already know what happened. I knew that it wasn't just a dream. They never are. I look back down at the sketch, and I shake my head slightly. A small smile forms on my lips despite of the situation.  _Maybe he's like me._ I think to myself. 

     "You saw me, didn't you? You know that I was there...but how?" I ask to no one.

     "Who are you?"

     Deciding that I need some fresh air to clear my mind, I put my sketchbook and pencil down on the nightstand, and I give it one last glance before standing and walking over to the medium-sized dresser that came with the room. I pull out a pair of blue jeans and a grey and white striped shirt from one drawer and my underwear, bra, and socks from another. I make my way to the small bathroom, and I pull off my dark blue shirt and black shorts that I used as pajamas last night. I throw my used clothes into the corner before quickly changing into the new ones and continuing to get ready for whatever it is I decide to do today. I turn on the faucet and grab the small bag of hygiene products I laid on top of the vanity. I unzip the bag to get a hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste, and I begin to get ready for the day. 

     After I finish brushing my teeth, I spit into the sink, wiping my mouth with my hand before looking up into the mirror only to see the face of the mysterious man from the cage. I freeze. I can't help but just stare at him as he looms over my shoulder, tilting his head slightly to the right as he stares at me through the mirror. He slowly begins to bring up and gently lays it on my left shoulder. My head snaps to look at his hand on my shoulder, but I find nothing. I look back into the mirror only to find that I am alone again. I slowly turn around to look behind me just to see the same result, and I slowly put my right hand where his hand once was. My shoulder was warm. 

     "Jesus fucking Christ..." I whisper to myself. "What is happening?"

     Remembering why I was in the bathroom in the first place, I slowly walk out of the bathroom and over to my bed. I slip on my grey sneakers, and I grab my wallet and phone from the nightstand. I look over at the door, and I take a deep breath before going over to the door and exiting my room. 

 

**The Kid's POV**

 

_Is she like me?_

 

     


	4. See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has never felt something like this before, and he needs to know more.
> 
> (This is during the bathroom scene in the last chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving The Kid abilities not seen in the show, and they may not be canonical. However, I feel they fit into the story and make it more interesting.

**The Kid's POV**

 I felt a presence when I woke up. I only slept for a hour, which was less than I normally do. I usually sleep for three hours. As much as I have prepared myself over the years, anxiety still takes its toll on my mind and body. I've been here for so long, and I know I'm getting out of this cage soon. I knew that when the warden told me about who to ask for when "they" find me. I knew the day of my release was getting closer when I felt his pulse stop as the rope took off his head. Yes, I have prepared myself for this moment, but now there is something new. The presence I felt earlier was foreign but familiar in the same instance. I felt it looking down at me with fear and pity, and I felt where it stood. Even though I looked over at its location, I saw nothing. Even though I saw nothing, I made the attempt to communicate. I knew it wouldn't answer. I know everything that goes on in Castle Rock, and the fact that I don't know who my visitor was frightens me. The only thing I know is that it felt female. Only knowing what the sex and emotion of it was isn't enough. I am going to learn more, and a part of me looks forward to it. It seems as though I have something to look forward to. _Who is she? Is she like me?_

I slowly close my eyes, and I exhale deeply, thinking of the presence that had intruded into my home. I try to remember how it felt and how it looked down at me. I remember how confused I was and still am, and I remember how badly she wanted to get me out of the cage. Flashes of Castle Rock fill the blackness in my vision until it becomes a constant image. I feel the pavement under my feet and the bitter wind against my skin. I begin to take small footsteps, moving at a slow pace through town. I pass many people, but they don't see me. I don't want them to. I can feel the strength of the pull of the mysterious presence grow as I walk, which tells me that I am going the correct way. I don't pay any attention to my surroundings until I get to a light blue and light brown building. I look to the sign closest to the building, and I tilt my head slightly.

     "Blue Lake Inn...This is where she is," I mumble quietly to myself before slowly opening the door to the inn.

     I realize that no one can see or hear what I'm doing, but I continue to move slowly out of instinct. I see a young man at the front desk dealing with a woman and two young boys. He obviously dislikes his job, but that is none of my concern. I walk by the elevator and to the stairs, and I begin to walk up them. By now, I can almost feel the girl's energy and spirit against my body. This makes me go a bit faster than I was before. I walk up the stairs at a quickened pace until I reach the second flood.  _She's on this floor._ I think to myself before opening the door to the hallway. I make my way through the hallway and arrive at a room labelled "Room 211", and I stop. I turn to the door, and I open it slowly before walking again. I look around the room, and I smile a little. This girl must have just gotten here because she hasn't even unpacked her bag all the way. I turn my head to look over at the bed and the small shelf next to it. I notice something that looks like a notebook on it, and I go to look at it. There is a sketched out face on the paper, and I narrow my eyes before picking it up. I run an index finger over the drawing, and I look into the eyes of the face. They are my eyes. She had drawn me. 

     Noises from another room interrupt my thoughts, and I lay the book back on to the shelf. I turn, and I begin walking to the room where the noises are coming from. It sounds like water running and a person moving around. My heart begins to beat quickly in my chest as I put my hand on the doorknob. I haven't felt this anxious in a long time, and I do not enjoy this feeling. I pull my hand away from the doorknob for a moment before shaking my head and putting it back on. I twist the knob, and I open the door. My eyes widen as I see the girl standing in front of me brushing her teeth. I take one step into the bathroom, and I begin to examine her intently. She's younger and smaller than I expected. She doesn't seem to be over just five feet tall. She has short honey blonde hair that appears to have been shaven around the sides before, but she has grown it out. She has turquoise eyes that are darker on the outer rims of the irises, and she has light freckles than go across her nose. After I'm done examining her face, I move to her body. She has a thicker body type, and she seems physically healthy. Her body is filled out in several places that probably attract other people. My eyes start to wander to her chest, but I quickly move them back to her face. I know I shouldn't be staring there. A part of me wants me to, but I can control it. I move behind her to get another angle, and I watch as she brushes her teeth. As I watch her, I make a decision. She needs to see me. If I am going to interact with her, she needs to understand who and what I am even before I make my escape from the prison.

     As she finishes what she was doing, she looks up into the mirror. I notice how she freezes, and I understand why. There is a man in her bathroom standing behind her. There is a look of recognition and shock on her face as we make eye contact through the mirror. I continue looking into them as I raise my left hand slowly. She watches in confusion and slight fear as I rest my hand on her left shoulder. I hold my breath as I feel her shirt underneath my hand, and I know she can feel my hand. This physical contact lasts only for a few seconds though. My vision begins to flash once more, and I can feel myself being drawn back to my actual body.  _No, this isn't enough._ I complain mentally before being once again met with the back of my eyelids. I open my eyes quickly, and I look around with several fast and deep breaths. I immediately want to go back to her, but I know I don't have enough energy for that. I begin to think about every detail I noticed about her and her room, and a sudden shock causes me to stop mid-thought. I had gained one more fact about the girl while I was near her. It wasn't much, but at least I know more now. 

     "Lily...Her name is lily..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I apologize for being so late with this update. I was with my family over labor day weekend, and official college work has begun. Obviously, those are priorities, but I will try not to make everyone wait so long.   
> Also, I'm actually working on a Twilight fanfiction (Yes, that's right), and I can't wait to get that posted.


	5. Author's Note: Hiatus

Hey, everyone! I'm back from the dead. College has been really rough lately and has taken up the majority of my energy. I haven't had any time to work on this story or my other stories. Even though I'm back, I'm taking a little bit of a hiatus on this story. After the season 1 finale, I have no clue where this story is gonna go, but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. However, I am still working on the Twilight fanfiction, and I'm planning on doing a long Detroit: Become Human fanfiction as well. I might do a few one-shots here and there as well just to get the old creative brain going. So I shall see you all when I finally get my brain in working order. Thanks!


End file.
